


dreams of the future

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: Her hair is up in a messy ponytail and he thinks her shirt is inside out, and her smile as she hugs their daughter to her chest could outshine the brightest star.





	dreams of the future

**Author's Note:**

> aka where arashi marries the most hardworking boy she could get her hands on and becomes the beautiful woman she thought she never could

Madara thinks that meeting someone like Narukami Arashi is a once in a lifetime chance. Some lucky people will get to know her for a large portion of their lives, while others may only get a glimpse. And some may never know her at all.

As for which category he’s in, well, it’s been a few years since she was  _Narukami_  Arashi.

Back in high school he never would have pinned himself as the type to settle down and get married, but it’s amazing what the right person can do to you. It hadn’t taken very long before he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. They hadn’t rushed into it like a certain couple they went to high school with (though nobody had been surprised when Chiaki and Kanata showed up to graduation wearing their engagement rings), rather dating for 5 years, 3 of which they were living together. Eventually they decided to take the next step in their relationship once they realized they were just as crazy about each other as they had been as teenagers. Madara is certain that no one has ever been happier to see their bride on their wedding day than he was seeing Arashi. And that no woman has ever looked more radiant and beautiful than Arashi in her wedding dress.

That was the most stunning she’s ever looked, but often he finds himself wondering if she’s beaten that. Right now is certainly a contender, as she holds the newest member of their family and gives her her bottle. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail and he thinks her shirt is inside out, and her smile as she hugs their daughter to her chest could outshine the brightest star.

Marriage without kids had been fun, albeit none too different from their life before, but after a few years he hadn’t missed how his wife would look at families with young children or ask to hold acquaintances' new babies. The conversation had gone quicker than either of them had expected, and before long they were filling out the paperwork necessary to one day bring the unborn child who was to be Mikejima Matsuri home. Arashi had teased him about the name at first, but had agreed that new life is worthy of a celebration as large as a festival.  Plus, he'd always thought it'd be cool to have a festival named after him.

Having finished drinking, the baby begins to whimper and stir.  "Aw, Macchan, don't you cry," Arashi coos, pulling her closer to her breast.  "Kaa-chan's got you. Just give me a moment to put on the blanket, okay?"

The dangerous thing about loving someone like Arashi is that no matter how long it’s been, every day is like falling in love all over again. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to protect that smile on her face.

“I’ll take her!”

Her eyes light up at his voice. “Look, Macchan, it’s your papa!” The first time he’d held her he may have gotten emotional about how “Mama” was now “Papa,” and the name had stuck. He sits down next to her and after putting the cloth over his shoulder she passes him their daughter, sneaking in a kiss while he makes sure he’s got her so she can let go. Arashi leans against his shoulder and closes her eyes.

“How are my girls doing?” he asks, patting their daughter’s back rhythmically.

“Mm, I’ve never been so tired,” she replies, looping her arms around his bicep. The rest of her may not look completely put together, but she’s managed to keep her nails pristine and pink. “But it’s a happy sort of tired? But I’m _tired_.”

He laughs. “She really is a handful, isn’t she.”

“She gets it from you,” she teases, looking up at him through her lashes before her eyes flutter closed again. “Just like her papa…”

Before he can reply she’s already fallen asleep. But he can only admire her beauty for a few moments until the baby interrupts with a burp. “Oh, there we go.” He lifts her up to check for spit-up, grateful that for once there doesn’t seem to be any. “Good girl. Your kaa-chan did a good job.”

Matsuri stares at him blankly, her normal response when he says anything. He smiles. “She used to be like that too. Good thing you’re quiet, let’s let her get some sleep okay?”

He’d never expected himself to be the settling down type, but with his wife asleep at his side and their daughter yawning in his arms, he can’t imagine wanting any other sort of life.

**Author's Note:**

> me: [strategically avoids referencing what either of them are doing work-wise bc i honestly don't know]  
> i'm over here @PALADLKNLGHTS on twitter if you wanna say hi!  
> also kudos/comments are appreciated if you liked this!


End file.
